


Night of the Living Dead Girl Walking

by tempestandtea



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, this is more depressing than I intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestandtea/pseuds/tempestandtea
Summary: With a morbidly satisfying thud, what was left of Ram Sweeney’s head fell to the floor, cut clean through by Veronica’s sword. There was another thud as the rest of Ram’s body followed suit.--Veronica and JD take on the Zombie Apocalypse





	Night of the Living Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> "heathers in apocalyptic setting" - original prompt on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> I... do not like this title... be warned it'll probably be changed, but Night of the Living Dead was an iconic 80s zombie movie and Dead Girl Walking is a song from Heathers the Musical... so I combined them and now I hate it...

With a morbidly satisfying thud, what was left of Ram Sweeney’s head fell to the floor, cut clean through by Veronica’s sword. There was another thud as the rest of Ram’s body followed suit. 

A bead of sweat rolled down Veronica’s nose and there was an intense throbbing in her head. She dropped the tip of the sword to the ground, surprised at how heavy it felt in her hands all of a sudden. It was a real sword, an antique taken from JD's home, something his dad had picked up in Las Vegas or someplace.

A little ways off, at the edge of the road, JD fired a round into Kurt Kelly’s skull as he tried to cross the street towards them. The former football player’s mangled arms did nothing to stop his fall to the ground, where he lay motionless. 

“Goddamn zombies,” JD called out to her with a breathy laugh, nudging the unmoving, undead corpse with the toe of his boot. 

“You good?” she called back.

“Yeah, he didn’t get close enough to bite.” 

Veronica nodded, scanning their surroundings for any more shambling corpses. Nothing. 

Birds circled overhead. They were crows or ravens or something of the sort. Veronica watched as the late afternoon sunlight glinted off of their dark wings, like angels of death hovering on the horizon.  They’d descend on Kurt and Ram and pick away every last trace of them, slowly but surely. Soon enough, there would be nothing to remember them by- not that there was anyone out there to remember them anyways. 

“We should set up for the night, it’ll be dark soon.” JD had wandered back to her, leaving Kurt for the birds. She agreed with silence as she stared at his body. From where she stood, he almost looked like he was a normal person- if laying down in the middle of the road was something that regular people did normally. 

The 7/11 they’d holed themselves up in had been abandoned when they found it. Whether the owner was dead or on the run, they’d probably never know. 

The power was still running somehow, and it was mostly untouched other than a few missing items. It almost looked like a regular convenience store. Except now, the windows were boarded up and the doors were all barricaded. In the parking lot, cars had been rearranged to stop unwelcome visitors from stopping by. 

It was her home today.

One of the fluorescent bulbs was beginning to go by the cash register, and it flickered sporadically as Veronica collected bottled water and packs of cigarettes. JD went to work nailing the door shut for the night.

With every blow of the hammer, Veronica wondered whether she was trapped in another way, somewhere much larger than this 7/11. With each blow she marveled how it was all her fault.

“Who’d have thought that accidentally poisoning one high school queen bee could’ve kickstarted the apocalypse,” she grumbled, flopping down behind the counter in her nest of blankets. This was her bed now. Their bed. 

One sip of drain cleaner and Heather Chandler had been dead as a doornail. Except that she came back, and brought hell with her.

“Well I know it’s not what we intended, but it ain’t so bad. We’ve got food and water, more supplies than we could want,” JD said, joining her on the floor.

“Yeah, for now, but what about when the power runs out? What about when the food runs out?” The panic in her voice was evident, and she hated it. 

“We move on.” There was a finality to that statement. Veronica could almost hear the years JD spent moving from town to town, job to job with his dad. 

Before she could say anything, he pressed a kiss to the back of her head and curled an arm around her stomach, pulling her close, slowly coaxing her into lying down with him. 

Though she couldn’t see his other arm, she knew it was resting on the gun in his pocket. She knew it was for their protection, but it came with the knowledge that even now, their safety wasn’t guaranteed, even as they lay sleeping. 

But if she closed her eyes, she could pretend like it was their first night together again, that they were camping out in her backyard again under the stars. She could imagine that she was back when it felt like they were the only two people who mattered. 

Now, for all she knew, it really was the two of them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I may? turn this into a series? idk though.


End file.
